HARRY POTTER :THE LAST HEIR
by TAE-MONEYMAKER
Summary: This story is gonna be about a Harry Potter that grows up knowing the truth , and hating Dumbledor he learns a lot of magic but is not capable of performing it all. BASHING! DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE DUMBLEDOR/RON/HERMIONE BASHING Rated M Just in case :)
1. STARTING POINT

**HARRY POTTER :THE LAST HEIR CHAPTER ONE!**

**Long ago there was a prophesy spoken in a Pub in hogsmade speaking of a child that could challenge the dark lord Voldemort it goes as followed: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...". **

**That brings us to Godricks hollow where James Potter just got striked down by Voldemort with the killing curse , Voldemort travels up the stairs with a goal in mind , To kill Harry Potter but when he ascends the stairs he sees Lilly Potter standing over her son Harry Potter Voldemort tells her to move out of the way she refuses so he kills her with the killing curse. **

**Voldemort is standing over Harry Potter and points his wand at him and he says AVADA KEDAVRA there is a blinding white flash and Voldemort is no more , but on the young potter heir there is a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt , ten minutes have passed when someone comes and sees him in the baby crib they rush over and pick him up they take one look and apparate away.**

**at number four private drive **

**Petunia heres banging on her front door she goes and opens it only to see a baby in a cradle on the door step , she sees a note pinned to the blanket it says :**

**dear Petunia: the baby in the cradle is your nephew Harry James Potter son of Lilly Potter 'Nee Evans his parents where recently murdered by a dark wizard I hope you can take him in for i have no where else to send him inclosed in the envelope is 20 100 pound bank notes , it is to help you care for him also inclosed is his parents wands and the potter library shrunken down in to that small chest on that chain please dont give it to him intill his 17th birth day for i fear if he sees it to young he will go dark and i want him to grow up with no knowlege of our world you can beat him all you want also for i just need him for my plots so lie about his parents death also.**

**sincerly ****Albus Dumbledor.**

**When Petunia sees the note she thinks why would I lie and keep his herritage away from him thats just wrong and i'm a witch I just cant let Dumbledor know , I will tell him everything when he is Four years old that gives him seven years to learn and prepare.**

**TIME SKIP TO AGE FOUR**

**Petunia calls her nephew Harry into the living room and says I have something to tell you , but first read this note**

**dear Petunia: the baby in the cradle is your nephew Harry James Potter son of Lilly Potter 'Nee Evans his parents where recently murdered by a dark wizard I hope you can take him in for i have no where else to send him inclosed in the envelope is 20 100 pound bank notes , it is to help you care for him also inclosed is his parents wands and the potter library shrunken down in to that small chest on that chain please dont give it to him intill his 17th birth day for i fear if he sees it to young he will go dark and i want him to grow up with no knowlege of our world you can beat him all you want also for i just need him for my plots so lie about his parents death also.**

**sincerly ****Albus Dumbledor. **

**'what I cant belive he would want to do that to me and then ask you to lie what the heck is that guys problem , where is the stuff they left at aunt Petunia?' **

**'its right here Harry to unshrink the chest tap it with this wand and say enlage'**

**'ENLARGE Wow this is so awsome thanks'**

**'Now in his room Harry is opening the library chest and there is a envelove that falls out, he picks it up and reads it. **

**Dear Son,**

_**if you are reading this we must be dead and we are so sorry we could not be there for you. so around this time you should be eleven and just recieved the chest from Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom. if not then our will was not followed, but lets get back to the chest you should have our wands, we know they may not feel right to you but just for now point one at the Crest on the chest and say Master Book. there should be a catalog on the first 50 pages with Book Titles, turn to page 24 and tap the name **__**Getting started with a magical Education**__**it should appear on the blank pages, now we want you to read that and the rest of the books on page 24 and then you can move on to the other pages.**_

_**Love **_

_**James & Lilly Potter **_

**after harry reads the letter he reads all the books he can.**

**TIME SKIP TO AGE 6**

**It has been two years since harry has begone his self made training regiment it goes like this :**

**6:00 Am : Wand Making**

**7:00 Am : Goblin laws and language**

**8:00 Am-9:00 Am : Magic/Battle magic**

**10:00 Am : swords training**

**11:00 Am : potions training**

**12:00 Am : Runes and Aramathics**

**1:00 Pm : Lunch **

**2:00 Pm : herbology**

**3:00 Pm : DEFENCE AGAINST DARK ARTS**

**4:00 Pm : Dark Magics**

**5:00 Pm : wizarding customs and laws **

**'Aunt Petunia i belive i know how to make my own wand now but i need wood and materials for the core will it be possible to go to Diagon Alley,I know how to apparate, please?'**

**'Sure Harry lets go we can visit Gringotts as well to claim your inherritance maybe even emancipate you.'**

**'Great lets go grab my arm, ok there is Gringotts lets go. ****hello honorable goblin may you enemy tremble before you**** .' 'you know or language intresting. what do you need' **

**'I wish to take my inheritance test and be emancepated my gurdian is right here.' 'cut your finger with this dagger and drip three drops of blood on this parchment.'**

**'Oh my Very intresting '**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER INHERITANCE TEST**

**HEIR OF**

**POTTER**

**FLAMEL**

**EMRYS**

**Peverell**

**SLYTHERIN**

**GRIFFONDOR**

**POWERS INHERITED**

**METAMORPHAGUS**

**BLOOD MAGE**

**MIND MAGIC **

**MULTIPAL ANIMAGUS (more that 6)**

**WANDLESS MAGIC**

**RUNE MASTERY**

**POTIONS MASTER**

**DARK ARTS**

**LIGHT MAGIC**

**DARK MAGICS**

**Marrige contracts 3**

**Pansy parkinson **

**Daphney Greengrass**

**Fluer Delacour**

**'WHAT THE HECK' *Harry faints***

_**CLIFFHANGER ...**_

_**Tae-Moneymaker: sighning off.**_


	2. TROUBLE ON THE TRAIN

HARRY POTTER: THE LAST HEIR CHAPTER TWO: PROBLEMS ON THE TRAIN

_**Hey guys this is TAE-MONEYMAKER back with a new chapter.**_

"Was that a dream? Please tell me that was a dream."

"No it was not a dream im sorry." "So im gonna have to marry three girls wow, but I have all of those cool powers."

"I will need books on those things please." "No problem **GRIPHOOK." **"Yes sir here are the books." "Thank you we will be going now. Let's go Aunt Petunia."

"Excuse me mr. Olivander do you have and extra wood that's not needed." "Yes there is a pile out back take what you need." "Wow all these different woods, now if only I had core ingredients." *A black and orange Phoenix Flames in and drops 3 feathers*

"Wow phoenix feathers, let's go to the pet store and see what they have." "Cool snakes oh a red and purple snake let's get him! How much?" "25 Galleons" "I'll take it."

_thissss isssss outragessss putssss me downssss~_"who was that!?" _down~ssss heress~ ~whatss thatss~ ~you're a sssspeaker~ ~err I guessss~ ~yessss I isss bonding to yousss~_. *snake bites Harry and Harry faints (again)*

"How did I get in my room says harry when he awakes." "You fainted after your snake bit you." "Oh well where is she?" _~here massster~_ "oh ok, by the way what kind of snake are you?" _~a basssilissk~_ "B- BA- basilisk?"

_~yesss but my sstare or venom will not affect youss becaussse we are bonded~_ "oh ok that's good." "Hey by chance will you spare a tooth and some venom so I can make a wand?" _~yesss I can~_ "Great! Thanks I think I'll name you Martha."_~yess~_

"Ok let's see the wand will be made with cedar and Holly wood with a core of basilisk venom a basilisk tooth and 3 drops of my blood." "yes this is a master piece now let's make one more with a phoenix feather and 6 drops of my blood with elder and oak wood."

TIME SKIP TO AGE 10 AND 3 QUARTERS

Its one day in till the Hogwarts letters come and harry is waiting patiently.

"I can't wait till the letter comes for Hogwarts I'm so exited it will be here in 5 hours, let me go to sleep."

"HARRY THE LETTERS HERE yelled Petunia."

"YAY lets go get my 'first' wand and my supplies." Grab my arm so we can go, I can't wait."

Let's see said Olivander. Let's try this one 11" Holly and phoenix feather. Yes a perfect match. "Yay I finally have this wand, let's go."

The next week at the train station…

Harry is boarding the train and goes to the last compartment.

"ahh finally Hogwarts." The compartment door opens and two people with black hair enters. Who are you they say in union.

"I'm Harry." "I'm Daphne and this is Pansy" "what house are you gonna be in harry?" "Most probable Slytherin, you guys?" **SLYTHERIN **They say in union.

"That's cool I guess, well wake me when we get there."

**HARRY WE THERE **

"Yay lets go."

(I'm going to skip the song)

Potter Harry….. everyone is silent as Harry walks up.

_Lets see where do you belong. You have the brains for ravenclaw? No? well the braveness of griffondor? Wait I know where you belong. Its gonna be GRF- __**SLYTHERIN.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO INTER FARE WITH THE SORTING. **_"Err what Dumbledore says sheepishly." "well ok guys says Harry so slytherin right?" _Yes harry. _"ok thanks hat, says Harry as he sits down." –wait I'm engaged to Daphne and Pansy- harry thought.

_**/TAE-MONEYMAKER SIGNING OFF/**_


End file.
